Brian Fortuna
'Brian Fortuna '(born September 20, 1982) is an American professional dancer, choreographer and instructor. Early Life He was born in America. Career Brian has starred in Theatre Production's Limited Over the Rainbow as Danny Cassidy. He has also starred in the emotional romantic short film Love + 1 with Alison Carroll and Andy Barnes. Fortuna was Principal Dancer in Burn the Floor during its 2010 run at the Shaftesbury Theatre in London's West End. His performances earned him a 2011 What's On Stage Award nomination as Best Newcomer. He was Lead Choreographer and Consulting Producer for Dancing on Wheels. This groundbreaking show premiered on BBC Three in February 2010 and was produced by Fever Media. Dancing on Wheels pairs disabled and able-bodied contestants as they learn the art of Ballroom and Latin DanceSport. The show had the highest premiere ratings for a documentary in BBC history. In 2008, Fortuna was invited to join the Strictly Come Dancing cast, where he competed with M People's Heather Small. Series 7 saw Brian partnered with former Hollyoaks and The Bill actress Ali Bastian. The pair placed danced their way to the semi-finals and earned a perfect score for their American Smooth and Viennese Waltz, the highest score for a Viennese Waltz in Strictly history. Affectionately known as "Strictly", it is the British name for Dancing with the Stars, the franchise for which was created and is owned by the BBC. Fortuna competed on Dancing with the Stars during its 4th season; partnering former Miss USA, Shandi Finnessey. His television success allowed him to dance as a principal dancer in the next two national Dancing with the Stars tours. Brian did double duty on the tour and was chosen to also host the third DWTS tour in front of sold out audiences of 15,000 people per night. His hosting talents captured the attention of ABC who chose Brian as series co-host with his Dancing with the Stars partner Shandi for ABC's Dancing with the Stars...Onling Encore. Fortuna is an instructor and performer nationwide. Brian's other credits include National Ballroom and Latin 10 Dance finalist; choreographer and coach for the award winning Salsa team, Ritmo Latino; performer with the musical sensation, "The Tramps;" champion of the North American Amateur Latin Championships in 2003; and a top pro-am teacher. Brian also excels in Wheelchair DanceSport Wheelchair Ballroom and Latin DanceSport and is very proud to be a teacher and performer for the United States Wheelchair Dancing Association, founded by his mother, Sandra Fortuna. In 2004 he choreographed a very successful commercial for the Bank of Madrid in Spain, which showcased wheelchair dancing. Fortuna was the featured dancer in the Oscar award winning The Aviator, with Leonardo DiCaprio; appeared in TV series South Beach with Vanessa Williams, and had a starring role in the Canadian documentary, Live to Dance. In 2004 and 2005, Brian won the North American Top Teacher competition and in the same years, he was the Imperial Dance Sport Champion. Fortuna is a certified judge by the United States Terpsichore Association. Strictly Come Dancing __FORCETOC__ Category:Professionals Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7